A Slave for Caesar
by Starsa83
Summary: Miranda Smith, School Teacher, Nurse and Bar Owner didn't expect for her town to be taken by Caesar's Legion, nor did she expect to be taken as a slave and be given to the most powerful man in the New Legion. a new Caesar has taken the place of the original Caesar who died at fortification hill during the second battle of Hoover Dam. Can she survive as a Slave for Caesar?
1. Chapter 1

A Slave for Caesar.

A Fallout: New Vegas Story.

Miranda walked past shacks made of rusty corrugated iron, particle board and whatever else the people of their town could scrounge up. She'd let the kids out from their schooling for their lunch break a little early, as a Trading Caravan had arrived. The Traders would need some hospitality, and the bar would surely be busy. She entered the bar that was their home and primary source of income, and went behind the counter to help her Sister, Sally.

"How are my boys doing sis?" she asked of her two sons.

Miranda chuckled, as she popped open a Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle and poured out a glass, tossing the bottle cap into the pre-war cash register.

"Passing notes between them again." She said as she sipped her drink. Sally laughed at the mischievousness of her sons, "I remember doing that." Sally said. Miranda nodded, "Yes, but now the shoe is on the other foot. I didn't realise how distracting it is… for the teacher!"

Miranda tuned to the Brahmin steaks that had been delivered that morning by Travis, who worked the two headed Brahmin just outside town. She took a hammer and began to tenderise the meat. While she worked, she added a touch of dried and ground jalapeno chilli peppers and honey mesquite pods to flavour the meat. She set the steaks to cook on the flames of the grill, and the savoury aroma began to waft amongst the already strong stench of human and alcohol.

The doors to the bar opened, letting in strong sunlight, and causing some of their long-standing patrons to groan at the intrusion of natural light into the lantern-lit bar.

The silhouette moved in and closed the door behind him. Sally was busy serving another customer; Miranda turned the steaks on the grill and checked the potatoes and carrots on the boil before going to greet their new customer.

"Howdy, what can I get you?" she asked him.

From beneath his dusty broad brim hat, he spoke quietly,

"Water."

Although his response was brusque, Miranda took no offence; Times were tough on the edges of the Mojave Wasteland especially since the second Battle of Hoover Dam.

Caesar was dead and his legion scattered, and the NCR was pushed back by Mr House's Securitron forces. There were stories that spread that someone who called themselves "The Courier" had a hand in it.

New Vegas was Free, but for those who lived on the edges of the Mojave Wasteland, the Raiders were a more constant threat, Trade Caravans began to up their prices due to the increased cost of having more armed guards.

"Ok, don't want anything else?" Miranda asked the stranger before her. "Just Water." He replied.

Miranda nodded and gathered a bottle of pure water and a clean class from behind the bar. "Five caps please." She said upon her return.

The stranger took the bottle and slapped five silver coins on the table. Miranda looked at the coins,

"Caps only sir, we don't accept Legion Denarius." He smiled grimly and strode out the door before Miranda could do anything to stop him.

Miranda scooped up the coin and took the glass back to the bar. "Sally, Check this out, that fella paid in Legion money." Sally looked up from turning the steaks,

"Did you tell him we don't take Legion coin?" Miranda smiled and shook her head incredulously, "I told him that we don't take Legion money, only caps, He smiled strangely, and took off before I could stop him" Sally sighed, "Oh well, I'm sure the boys would like 'em, as a curiosity at least."

Before Miranda was finished lunch, Connor burst through the Doors in a breathless state.

"Miranda, The Doc needs you, someone come into town, hurt read bad." Another of Miranda's duties apart from Teaching the seven kids of the town, and helping her Sister in the bar, was to work as a nurse. She had been selected to train with the Followers of the Apocalypse along with three other youth. Two of the others had left the Followers and gone their own way after the training didn't agree with them, and the other had been Miranda's Fiancé.

Charlie had other ideas, and had joined up with the NCR, first chance that he got. He had been killed at the second battle of Hoover Dam, two years ago, but not before sending Miranda a letter saying that he was breaking off their engagement to be with another soldier. Miranda was heartbroken and had blamed the NCR for taking him away from her, but she slowly accepted that he had made the decision himself, yet still she did not trust the NCR, and hated Charlie for his choice.

She stepped out of the bar into the sunshine to see the man being brought in on a makeshift stretcher. Blood dripped from the sides where he had been shot, and cut, Miranda looked at the wounds, a little puzzled. She ran to the clinic and held the door open for the stretcher bearers and followed them inside.

Doc Whittaker, who was also Followers trained, looked over the man's injuries. "Light!" he called and one of the men went out to start the fusion generator. It was only used in emergencies like this, as it was the only generator that they had found in their scavenging trips through the area.

The floodlights bathed the operating area in a warm, golden glow, and the man's injuries were apparent, despite the large amounts of blood that were flowing from the open wounds.

"Blood packs, three of them!" Doc Whittaker called, Miranda went to the fridge and collected three of the precious blood packs, she hooked them up to the I.V. stand beside the operating table, which in reality was really just a dining table used for operating at the clinic. Doc Whittaker washed away much of the blood to reveal severe and deep lacerations and gunshot wounds,

"Deathclaws!" Miranda said, horrified, "No," The man upon the table said weakly, "Legion." He coughed up blood as Miranda and the Doctor began to work on him, assessing his injuries applying Stimpacks, and trying to repair the damage that was done to this poor fellow.

They had barely saved his life; it still hung in the balance. Doc Whittaker washed the blood from his hands and Miranda washed down the table with Abraxo cleaner. "He said that the legion did this to him, how can that be Doc? The Legion is shattered with the death of Caesar, and they are far away from here." Miranda said as she scrubbed the blood from the table and floors.

Doc Whittaker took up a set of tweezers and held up a bullet that they had pulled from the man's wounds.

"I'm not sure. Let's hope that the Legion hasn't regrouped, it will mean bad things are coming if that's so. Legion got a score to settle with the NCR, and we're smack bang in the middle between the two." He dropped the round into the tin plate with its fellows, seven bullets in all they removed from the wounded man.

Miranda headed back to the bar, the boys were happily playing outside with a baseball, throwing it to each other. "Don't you two have homework?" she asked them.

"You never assigned us any Auntie." Called Greg, as he threw the ball to his older brother, Freddy. Miranda caught the ball mid-flight.

"I'm assigning it now, go and clean the chalkboard in the schoolhouse, and organise the books on the shelves, and don't you dare go through your classmate's desks, or mine!" with a combined groan, her nephews headed to the schoolhouse, one of the few buildings that was still standing whole in their town after the great war of 2077.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar had closed for the night, and the boys were sleeping soundly when Miranda awoke to a banging on the door. "Miranda, Sally, Wake up, quickly!" came the voice of Ted Harris, the elected Mayor of their settlement. The two women got up from their beds, Miranda held the 9mm pistol that they had for protection. "What is it Ted?" Sally called from the bolted door.

"Come out, we're having an emergency town meeting in the schoolhouse." Ted called, and his footsteps were heard receding into the night. Sally and Miranda emerged from the bar to find that there were armed men from the settlement standing on the wrecked cars that served as a protective wall, Sally looked at Miranda worriedly, and they hurried on to the schoolhouse.

There was much talking and speculation going on in the schoolhouse's single classroom, as most of the settlement's adult populace packed into the room. Ted stood atop Miranda's desk and held his hands up for quiet and attention. Miranda looked around, there was a man standing in the shadows, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about him

"All right everyone; I've called you all here from your beds, as there's a gentleman here who wants to put forward something to you all. Let's hear what he has to say." Ted stepped down and the stranger came into the light.

Upon his head, he wore a coyote's skin, its head sat atop his, and the body draped across his shoulders. He wore the crimson armour of a Frumentarii of Caesar's Legion. A collective gasp was heard from some of the people of the Settlement

"Ave!" the man spoke into the palpable silence. Miranda recognised the man's voice; he was the one who had paid her in Legion coin for the water that day. She nudged Sally, "that's the same guy from this morning, with the denarius!" she whispered.

"Shit." Sally muttered, "And we served him."

"I bring to you a Message from the most Exalted Leader, Caesar! He has extended an invitation to you to join our Legion to you, with Caesar; you will achieve enlightenment through dedicated service, leaving behind your profligate lives of decadence." Doc Whittaker spoke up, "Do we have a choice in this matter?"

The Frumentarii turned his cold gaze to doc Whittaker, "Yes, you can join freely, or die." His gaze turned to each man and woman in the schoolhouse, "You have until Sunrise to decide." He stepped down from the school desk and strode through the throng of people. The folk of the settlement parted to let him through, as if he were a Deathclaw on the prowl, or highly radioactive.

As soon as he had left, everyone started speaking at once, Ted stepped up onto the desk again and whistled shrilly for attention, "Council will decide what to do next, Obviously we're not going to take their offer, but nor are we going to lay down and die! We've worked too hard and through too many generations to let them take our homes and freedom. If everyone except council members could please leave the schoolhouse and remain nearby, we'll let you know what we're going to do."

Everyone except Miranda, Doc Whitaker, Ted and Harry, who was in charge of the security of their settlement, left the schoolhouse.

Ted turned to the Doc.

"Barry, what have you got left in the way of medical supplies?" he asked the doc.

"I have a good supply of Stimpacks, a few psycho and jet, bandages, medicinal alcohol, thanks to Sally and Miranda's still, but that's only if we have a short fight, we don't know how many men Caesar's Legion has out there, for all we know they could just be playing with us, trying to get us with subterfuge and fear." Ted nodded and turned to Harry, "How much ammo have we got Harry?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "If we're careful, we might last the day, maybe longer, but there wasn't much that the trading caravan had in stock this time." Ten frowned, "Right," he said, before turning to Miranda

"Miranda, I want you to take the children and non-combatant women to safety, get to the old campground south of here, and wait for one of us to come back to tell you it's safe." Miranda nodded Ted looked around at the council, "Let's hope we see tomorrow though."

The people within the settlement moved quietly, Miranda had gathered up the twenty-five non-combatants of their settlement, the children were quiet, but the fear was obvious on their faces. Miranda watched her two nephews as they took up a pack of supplies each. Sally hefted her own pack. Miranda looked to Harry, up on the car wall, he nodded and they slipped out through a small opening between two wrecked Chrysalises.

They travelled for a couple of hours before their first rest break, behind them a red glow had begun to suffuse the darkness, Sally looked back to the glow, "Dawn is breaking, and we're nowhere near the old campground."

Miranda shook her head, "Sally, that's not the east," she looked to her sister in the darkness, "That's…"

"That is your town's response to Caesar's Kind offer." Called a voice in the dark, the same voice who had ordered water and paid for it in Legion coin, the same voice who had brought the offer from Caesar. All the women came on alert, they surrounded the children, and those who had weapons raised them to the dark.

"Lay down your weapons, and you will not be harmed." Spoke the Frumentarii, "I have fifty men here surrounding you, and there's another two Centuries taking your filthy town and whoever is left. You are now Slaves of Caesar's Legion." As he spoke, his men lit torches and he was bathed in firelight.

Cora, one of Miranda's friends came up behind her, "Miranda, What do we do?" Knowing the futility of their situation, Miranda turned to her friend, "It's over, Cora, lay down your weapons." She said, speaking the last to the armed women in her group. She removed the clip from her weapon, and took the round from its chamber. It dropped to the dusty grass below with a dull thud.

Josephine pushed through the group, "You can't be serious? Those monsters will rape us, they'll steal our children, I'm not going to surrender to them, you can't do this!" she was beginning to get hysterical with fear. She grabbed Miranda by the shoulders, "You will kill us all by giving us to them!"

Miranda held Josephine in her arms, "I'm sorry, Josie, but there's no choice here, at least the kids will be safe." Josephine pulled away, "The boys perhaps, but what about the girls? Trained to be a legion whore, that's what will happen to them!" she pulled away from Miranda and broke free of the circle.

"Josie! Stop!" Miranda shouted to her, there was a single gunshot and Josie fell to the ground, dead.

"Surrender now or you'll share her fate." The Frumentarii called to her. Miranda turned to him, but not before catching the eye of her sister. Fear played plainly in Sally's eyes, they boys were all she had left of her husband and she was about to lose them and her freedom.

Feeling the weight of the decision, Miranda's shoulders slumped in defeat; she took a deep breath and moved out of the circle of women and children.

She approached the Frumentarii and offered him her gun.

"We surrender to you." She said with her heart heavy with defeat. The Frumentarii smiled from within his coyote headgear. "It was over before it even began." He said, as he took her weapon and placed a heavy leather slave collar around her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The Frumentarii had left Miranda and the others in the care of a Centurion; they marched for days into newly captured Legion territory. The women were broken down, and the children frightened, the boys had been separated from the girls, and Sally fretted for her two sons. They marched onward, through the hot desert, resting only briefly for water, food and a little sleep.

They arrived at a Slave Trading post four days after their capture. Children were separated from the group, Sally and the other mothers screamed and reached for their young, receiving rifle-butt strikes to their bodies for their efforts of protect their children. Then the young girls were separated from the women, furthering the despair of Miranda's group.

Miranda held her weeping sister, trying to comfort her a little, but knowing it would be no use, for her beautiful boys were now forever denied her in this horrible place.

Fear and death seemed to permeate the place, there were several crosses upon which adorned living and dead slaves. The warning was obvious, fear the wrath of Caesar.

Miranda and Sally were forced to strip their clothes and put on slave rags, a large red cross upon the chest was the only colouring to the dull coloured clothes. They went before a slave master, who asked their skills. Sally went first and was sent to the left.

"Your name and Skills slave?" he asked Miranda.

"I am Miranda Smith; I am a teacher, and Nurse, trained by the Followers of the Apocalypse, I also can cook." The slave master looked her over, "This slave will fetch a nice price, just for her looks alone." He confided to his assistant, who marked down Miranda's skills.

The slave master indicated to the right, Sally screamed for her sister, and pushed her way towards Miranda, who reached out in return. Soldiers grappled with the two women, who barely touched fingers before Sally was struck from behind. Miranda cried out to her sister, who hung limp between the two men, it was the last time she would see her sister.

Miranda allowed herself to be hauled away, tears streaming down her cheeks, she sobbed for her family, now lost forever to her.

She was thrown unceremoniously into a slave pen. Hurricane fences all around, so high that she could not scale them even in her wildest dreams. The gate slammed shut with a finality that struck home.

Miranda sat there in the dirt, her hair a mess, eyes red and rimmed with tears. She heard a noise from behind and turned to see three other young women, all beautiful despite their dirt and tear streaked faces. They were the 'special' ones, she was to learn, Beauty and skills all in one perfect package.

Miranda had never thought of herself as a beauty, she was far too busy with the day to day survival, though that had never stopped some of the bolder caravan guards from propositioning her. She was now fully aware of the effect that she had on the men, she and the other women with her were often looked at with lust clear in the eyes of the soldiers who came to peruse the wares of the slave pens.

At the evening meal or rather 'slop' the word was passed around from slave pen to slave pen that the sale would happen tomorrow. Miranda shuddered; her fates would go into another man's hands again tomorrow. She turned to the other women in the pen with her, and sat beside them, they huddled together in misery, offering each other what little comfort they could give in the deep despairing time they had before the sale.

The next morning, they were each given a bucket of water and told to clean themselves up. A dry but clean rag was also given to them to dry off after they had washed themselves. Three of the women stood around the other, shielding her from view of the ogling guards, offering her some privacy which was lacked when they needed to use the waste bucket. Miranda was quick to wash herself down and managed to clean her hair as best she could. It was the cleanest that she had felt in a week.

They were given clean slave rags to wear and a hairbrush was left by one of the guards with the order to "Make yourselves presentable." Miranda had her hair brushed by one of the other women, and she in turn did the same for her, it only deepened their despair that they were now to be sold to some Legion officer for drudgery, or worse, for his pleasure.

The slave block was hot, dry and dusty. The call of the sellers and buyers permeated the heat. Miranda's lot was last to the block, she never saw Sally's group being sold as support crew for a Centurion's Century.

Finally it was Miranda's turn at the block. She stepped up shakily to the block and stood with her head down. A riding crop from a pre-war jockey was placed under her chin and forced her head up. The bidding began furiously, in the end; she was sold for 200 Aureus, equivalent to over 2000 bottle caps. She was taken from the block to a small slave pen, only big enough for her to stand in.

Miranda was sitting cross legged in the dust when the man who had purchased her finally arrived.

She looked up to the face of a young man, no older than she, she instantly dropped her eyes to his feet before she met his eyes, she had found out quickly through other slaves, that to meet your master's eyes, was to meet the cross.

"Stand up, Slave." He said to her, she complied quickly getting to her feet and dusting her backside of dust. He unlocked the cage and stood aside waiting for her to leave the pen.

Once she was standing before him, he attached a chain to her slave collar. "You will not be in my ownership for very long, You are a gift to a man to whom I owe a great deal, until then, you will address me as Master Caro, All you need to know, is that I am a loyal Praetorian Guard. Do you understand Slave?" he asked, pulling on the chain to make and effect upon his words.

Miranda nodded, "Yes, Master Caro, Thank you, Master Caro." Miranda said softly. Caro strode off, leading her by the chain to where his men awaited. There were three other Praetorian guards, who looked over Miranda with approval. Two of the men also had female slaves with them.

They journeyed away from the slave pens, mostly empty now, unsold slaves would have to await the next sales in the heat and filth, and many would not survive.


	4. Chapter 4

Their travel took another week, in that time, Miranda got to know the other two slaves, one of them, Jessica, was also to be a gift for someone who not her owner. Miranda had a feeling that they were to be given to the same man, but who, A Legate perhaps?

The Answer would come a day later, when they arrived at a large camp; many Legionaries were training with machetes, and weapons, fighting in a circular arena with knives and fists. Dogs of a large mixed breed were walking beside their handlers, and slaves with the distinctive rags and red crosses worked to feed and keep the camp running.

Miranda and Jessica were taken to a small tent, where two other female slaves went to work on them. They were stripped, and bathed with buckets of cold water, and their hair was brushed again and dressed up. They were given more clothes, of a better quality than their rags, but they still were of the same colour and still had the red cross of a slave upon them. When they were ready, Their Praetorian owners came to collect them.

They were led to a large tent at the centre of the camp. The pennants that flew from either side of the tent's door flap were those of the golden bull on a field of crimson, Caesar's emblem.

Caro spoke to Miranda, "When we enter, you will be taken to a place out of the way. you will go to your knees, do not walk towards Him until you are sent for, you will not speak to Him, unless he speaks to you first, you will remain on your knees before him. Today you will no longer belong to me, but to Caesar." Miranda looked to Caro, almost forgetting her place, she dropped her eyes quickly. "Yes, Master Caro, Thank you Master Caro." She said, quietly.

They entered the tent of Caesar. Jessica and Miranda were taken to a corner, where they went to their knees to await their presentation to Caesar. There was another young woman who also was there to be presented as a gift to Caesar.

Miranda snuck a look to the Throne, Caesar sat upon the seat most regally, This man was only a few years older than she, from all accounts that she had heard, Caesar was killed by the Courier, and now it appeared a man from his ranks had come to take the place of the Old Caesar, and was returning the Legion to its former Glory.

The business of the day wore on, Miranda followed it as best she could, plans for new territories that had just been captured, promotions for Legionaries who had defeated their opponent in the arena, and reports of scouting missions were all discussed by Caesar, his Praetorian guards, and Legate Darius, who had replaced Legate Lanius after his death, also at the hands of the infamous Courier.

The Praetorian guards who had purchased the women moved forward. Three other guards got the women to their feet and they moved towards Caesar's throne. Miranda noticed that the Praetorian Guard, who had arrived earlier with the other slave, seemed on edge, as did she. She walked beside Miranda, and her tension could be felt, Miranda moved with the group, and they went to their knees behind their owners.

"Glorious Caesar, We wish to thank you for taking us into the ranks of your Honored Praetorian Guard, we gift you with these Slaves." The Praetorian guards moved away to present the women. Caesar arose from his throne; he was tall, well-muscled and imposing in his armour. If he were not such an evil bastard, responsible for the death and destruction of her home, friends and family, she would have found him attractive.

Jessica was presented first, "This slave is known as Jessica, she was captured with several others travelling along the back roads near Centurion Gaius' camp. She is a singer and a cook."

Caro took his turn next, "My Glorious Caesar, Son of Mars, This Slave is known as Miranda. She was taken along with twenty-five others, trying to escape a town we were taking upon your orders to expand east again. It was this slave who surrendered her entire group to your Frumentarii Cassias, and Centurion Horatio. It has been made known to us that she was on the council that decided not to allow the absorption of her settlement into the Legion's society. She is a teacher and trained Nurse."

Caro stepped back, and allowed the next guard to present his slave.

"Mighty Caesar, I present this slave, Grace, who…"

"Will bring about your death!" screamed the slave, as she pulled a crude knife from a hidden sheath within her long hair and threw herself at Caesar. Miranda pushed herself away from the woman as she lunged, she collided with Jessica and without thought to her own safety she covered the younger woman with her body to protect her. Caesar was struck by Grace's knife; Caro grabbed her and held her arms, forcing her to drop the weapon which now dripped with Caesar's blood.

Caesar took out his machete and with a speed that boggled the eye, cut Grace's throat. Her blood splattered over Caesar and across the two cowering women, Jessica began screaming as the warm crimson drops sprayed across her face.

Miranda held the shaking girl and calmed her shrieks, trying desperately to keep the men's focus away from them; she resolved to sob in Miranda's arms.

Caesar stood over the fallen body of Grace, wiping her blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

He pointed to the guard who had offered the dead woman as a gift, "Crucify him." He said. The guard was dragged away screaming his innocence. Caesar returned to his throne, a small spread of blood appearing on his shoulder. Miranda calmly tore a strip off the hem of her clothes and began to wipe Jessica's face clean of blood. She still shook and whimpered, shocked at the scene before her.

Caro saw to Caesar, who pointed to Miranda, "Her, bring her to me." Caro grabbed Miranda's arm and took her to the foot of Caesar's throne, where he threw her to her hands and knees.

"You are a nurse?" he asked of her. She nodded in response, adding "Yes, Master, I was trained as a nurse by the Followers of the Apocalypse." Caesar looked to Caro, "Bring her." He said, rising from his throne. Again, Caro grabbed Miranda by the arm and took her to Caesar's private quarters.

Caesar sat upon a simple chair, the blood stain spreading through the cloth under his armour. Caro moved to Caesar and began to unbuckle the straps on Caesar's armour. Miranda approached slowly and began to unbuckle the other side. Caesar sighed in relief as the heavy garment was taken from him. Beneath the stained and rent cloth, a deep gash was visible. Caro went to a cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit, which he handed to Miranda.

It was obvious as to what they wanted her to do. She turned to Caesar, "If my master would kindly remove his shirt, and allow me to wash the blood from my hands, I will attend to his wound." She said carefully, deferentially.

Caro Approached her, anger upon his face, "You dare speak to Caesar before he speaks to you!" he raised his hand to her. "Caro! Do not touch my slave, her request is sound." Caesar spoke harshly to Caro. "There is a basin for washing behind that curtain," Caesar said to Miranda, she bowed to him and moved to wash quickly, while Caesar removed the shirt.

When she returned a moment later, her hands and face had been cleansed of blood and Caesar now sat bare-chested, with the open wound and blood trickling down his well-muscled torso. Miranda took up the first aid kit and began her ministrations.

"I'm sorry, Master, but this will hurt." She said, holding up the bottle of medicinal alcohol. Caesar nodded, "Do it." He said, taking a deep breath. Upon a pad of clean cloth she poured a small amount of the alcohol and applied it to the wound to clean it. Caesar tensed as she touched the wound. He hissed softly as she took up needle and thread and closed the gash with stitches and then bound the wound with bandages stepping back when she was finished.

"I am done, Master, I recommend that you refrain from any heavy work, sharp movements, or flexing of your left arm, as the stiches may pull out and I will need to re-close the wound." Caesar looked at Miranda, "Your name was?" he enquired,

"Miranda, Master." She replied. Caesar nodded, "I will take your recommendations under advisement. Return and assist the other slave to clean up the mess." Miranda bowed to Caesar and returned to the reception area.

Caesar went to his wardrobe and took out another shirt, as he dressed he spoke to Caro, "Your choice of Gift pleases me, Caro. She will be very useful indeed." He winced as he pulled the shirt over his torso, past the bandages.

"It is a pity that Theonicus chose poorly; My Frumentarii warned me that he had treason in his heart, yet I still wanted to see for myself the depth of his treason. Have all his men retrained and relocated to the front." He took his armour and indicated Caro to assist him in dressing.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica sniffled as she cleaned up the blood of the dead slave, the work was only half done, the walls of the tents had been splattered, as had part of Caesar's throne. Miranda brought a bucket of water and a cloth that another slave had handed her and began to wipe down the Throne. As she was wiping the last drops of blood from the seat of power, Caesar returned to the room.

Miranda tapped Jessica upon the leg, and the young woman ceased her cleaning efforts to face Caesar, Miranda bowed to him, while still upon her knees, and indicated for Jessica to do the same, after a heartbeat, she followed Miranda's example. Caesar gave them a cursory look and waved his hand, giving them leave to continue their cleaning.

He watched the two women working, pleased that Miranda had learned quickly to accept her fate, but he was still unsure of the younger one's intentions. He motioned for Caro to come to him, and softly spoke orders to the Praetorian Guard, who looked over at the two women as they worked, he nodded and said "At once, Caesar" he brought his fist to chest in a salute and left the tent.

Miranda and Jessica finished their work and picked up the blood soaked rags and buckets of reddened water. A slave came and showed them where to dump the filthy water and rags.

They were taken to the Slave quarters and told to clean themselves up. Other slaves seemed to avoid them, watching with furtive glances. It was obvious to the two women that they were special, set apart but still slaves. Jessica looked to Miranda.

"Why do they treat us like we're radioactive, aren't we in the same status as they?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, Caesar has claimed us, we're not ordinary slaves, we won't get beaten or raped by the common soldiery, Caesar has exclusive claim to us, in all things. We are truly alone here." Miranda looked to the waters of the river where slaves were washing clothing and bathing. Their body language spoke of depression and fear, something they lived with every day, but was now becoming clear to Miranda that it was something that she and Jessica would both have to become accustomed to in this camp.

Her life felt so wrong, where once everything had been right.

They were taken back to the command tent where Caesar had a surprise for them.

Caesar stood before the curtain to his quarters, four guards stood behind him.

"Bring them." He ordered, smiling darkly.

Jessica was grabbed first and she screamed and struggled as they pushed her towards the entrance to Caesar's quarters. Miranda reached out to her but was grabbed by the other two men who were standing nearby. She did not struggle, but resigned herself to whatever Caesar had planned.

Tools were arrayed upon the table in his quarters, Jessica was still struggling with the men who held her, crying out and kicking. Caesar followed Miranda and her escorts into the tent. The men wrestled Jessica onto the table where she continued to struggle.

"Hold her still." Caesar growled, Miranda spoke up, "Jessica, be calm, it will be all right." Caesar silenced her with a look.

One of the soldiers approached the table; Caesar himself cut away her clothes and traced a pattern upon Jessica's chest above her heart. The men held Jessica still as she screamed and cried out, while the soldier went to work with needle and ink. Miranda watched as Caesar watched the procedure upon the table. She shook like the earth had the day the bombs hit and totalled civilisation, hundreds of years ago.

When the soldier was finished, Caesar stoked Jessica's face. "There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jessica gathered the ruined clothing that Caesar had destroyed, and sat up, covering herself. She was pale and shaking. Her movements revealed a fresh tattoo upon her chest, just at the top of her left breast, a red 'X' the marking of a slave. Caesar took her chin in his hands and kissed her, she turned her head away as he broke the kiss.

She was handed a new piece of clothing, which she carefully pulled over her. It was a low cut dress which showed off the tattoo, it was a deep crimson colour, it would have been a stunning piece of clothing, but given the circumstances, it might as well have been a slave rag. Caesar helped her off the table and turned to Miranda,

"Let's see how brave you can be." He said, holding his hand out to her.

She was pushed gently forward by the guards who still held her, Caesar stepped forward and took her hand, she propped in place, digging her feet in slightly, before she realised it was inevitable, and relented. She lowered her head and shoulders in defeat as Caesar escorted her to the fated table and waiting tattoo.

He removed her slave clothing with a pair of sharp scissors, his hand brushed the fullness of her breast as he removed the cut garment and she flinched at his touch. He smiled and pushed her back onto the table. Two strong Praetorian Guard came and held her shoulders and legs. She felt uncomfortable and exposed. The flesh of her chest and breasts were bare to the viewing of the men in the room. She heard Jessica softly sobbing as the soldier began his work.

She drew a sharp intake of breath as the tattoo needle made its first mark upon her unblemished skin. Caesar smiled and stroked her face. Miranda took a deep sobbing breath as the needle continued to make its markings on her, feeling like a radscorpion sting multiplied. She felt angry at herself, there was nothing she could do, and she had gone so meekly to the table, at least Jessica had the strength to try to fight, whereas she just let him lead her to the table.

The soldier finished his work and stepped back. Caesar came back into her field of vision, she felt him caress her breast, and causing her to flinch again she closed her eyes and turned her head away from his attentions, she opened her eyes again and stared at the tent wall. Caesar took her arm and pulled her into a sitting position. He handed her a blue dress. "There. Beautiful." He said as she pulled it over her quickly covering up what the men had already seen.

He complimented the soldier on the tattoos, and the men departed. Caesar turned back to Miranda, "I'm sure you will be my favourite, you are now mine forever." He whispered to her. Caesar moved to Jessica who sat still sobbing on a chair. He whispered something to her as well as he stroked her hair, which brought a fresh bout of sobbing. He left the two women in his quarters.

Miranda went quickly to Jessica's side. "Jessica, what did he say to you just then?" she asked the sobbing girl. "He said I was his forever, I have no hope left, Miranda." Miranda hugged her gently,

"There's always hope, Jessica, always."


	6. Chapter 6

Caesar called for Jessica that night, Miranda felt no jealousy, only sadness for the young girl. She listened from the throne room to the sound of Jessica pleading with him, she heard flesh being struck and the girl's sobbing. She heard the cry as he took her, his groans and more sobbing from Jessica as he ravaged her through the night. Miranda hugged herself and paced quietly in the throne room. She trembled, knowing it was her fate as well. She wept quietly for the girl's innocence being stripped away.

Jessica came out to the throne room in the early hours of the morning, it was still dark. Miranda looked at the girl who stood in the dim light of the moon. She was pale and drawn and visibly shaking. Miranda went to her and held her. They both sank to the floor of the throne room, holding each other while the defeated girl wept.

When Jessica had calmed down as much as she possibly could, Miranda walked her to the river and she helped her bathe. They were escorted by a Praetorian Guardsman, who watched them stoically from the shore.

Jessica was sitting waist deep in the water, she looked out to the other shore where freedom beckoned. "If I just walk out there into the water and died tonight, do you think anyone will care?" she whispered, misery in her voice, "I would, you are my friend Jessica, we are in this together. You're not alone." Miranda said as she gently washed the tears from the girl's face. She looked up at Miranda, fear in her eyes,

"He said you were next, Miranda." She revealed. Miranda stopped wiping the girl's back. She took the news in, "Then you have prepared me better than you were for this night." She sat down in the water next to her friend. Jessica looked back out to the forlorn shore. "We must escape." She said softly. Miranda looked out to the shore as well, "Yes, but until we make a plan that will work, we must endure." She said, placing an arm around the girl's shoulders. Jessica placed her head on Miranda's shoulder. "I know, I just don't want him to touch me like he does, as if he possesses me." Miranda closed her eyes and touched the tender marks on her skin where the Tattoo burned angrily. "He thinks he does." She said softly, "But he is wrong, you must never let him destroy your spirit, no matter what he does to you."

The Guard called them from the shore, the two women from the water and moved quickly to the shore to dry off and dress in their red and blue dresses.

The returned to the throne room as Caesar was getting up. Miranda went in to help him to dress. When he emerged from his quarters, he moved out to speak with the men. Miranda cleaned his room quickly, and stripped the sheets from the bed, she noticed blood upon the sheets, and concluded that Jessica was indeed a virgin. She silently mourned the total loss of innocence for the poor girl. She stripped the sheets and pillows from Caesar's bed, taking the soiled ones out to the river to wash them. When she returned from the washing area, Caesar was seated upon his throne, with Jessica sitting at his feet, her head and eyes lowered in misery.

Caesar beckoned her to his side and bade her take place on the other side of the throne at his feet. Thus began the day's proceedings. Miranda sat and listened to the reports that were given by Caesar's men, several settlements had been raided or integrated into the Legion and their strength was growing again, they were almost back to the strength that they had been two years ago when the original Caesar had tried to take Hoover Dam the first time.

Caesar received reports for most of the morning. He arose to take his lunch and beckoned the girls to follow him. There were two tables prepared, one table was spread out with food, Caesar took his place at the head of the table, his Praetorian guard assembled around the table, Caro sat to his right, and it was obvious that he had become Caesar's right hand man within the Guards. Caesar indicated to the two women that they were to begin serving the men.

Miranda took Jessica to the spread, and handed her a glass pitcher filled with water, she indicated to Caesar first, then Caro, Jessica nodded and went to serve the men while Miranda picked up a platter and followed Jessica. With the men served, Caesar began a casual conversation with his men. Miranda watched the exchanges between Caesar and his men; it appeared that he was setting the pecking order amongst his own. When the meal finished, there had been a reshuffling amongst the ranks of the Praetorian Guard. Caesar returned to the throne room, leaving the two women the clear the dishes.

As the day continued, Miranda and Jessica busied themselves about Caesar's tent. They cleaned and polished armour. Miranda went and collected the clean sheets, as she and Jessica began to make the bed, Miranda began to hum. Jessica looked at her as they flicked the sheets over the mattress.

Music was a big part of Jessica's life before she was captured, she was a natural singer and it was a dream to become a singer at the Tops in Vegas or in one of the clubs in New Reno. She couldn't help herself when Miranda began to hum.

_"Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for, you heard me saying a prayer for, someone I really could care for."_ She sang softly, Miranda joined her

_"And then there suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms would hold, I heard somebody whisper "please adore me" and when I looked the moon had turned to gold."_

Miranda tucked in the edges of the sheet and threw the blanket over the bed. Jessica picked up a pillow and playfully threw it at Miranda, it hit her square in the face, and Miranda picked up the offending pillow and threw it back at Jessica, a cheeky grin on her face. Jessica caught it and threw it back, a giggle escaping her lips.

It was a relief to hear the young girl laugh and sing as Miranda had been very concerned for her state of mind with their situation. As the pillow went back and forth between the two women in play their giggled erupted into laughter. The pillow hit Miranda and exploded, scattering feathers all over her.

"Oh no!" she said, her laughter redoubling as the white down floated about her and feathers caught in her hair. Jessica covered her mouth and giggled uncontrollably while Miranda quickly grabbed the half-empty pillow and looked about her.

Caesar appeared at the doorway to his quarters, he looked at the two giggling slaves.

"What's going on here?" he asked, Miranda looked at Caesar, and then glanced at Jessica, causing them both to erupt in fits of giggles again, Caesar approached Miranda, who desperately tried to stifle her laughter, Jessica had managed to stop quickly as soon as Caesar began to move toward Miranda. He reached up and plucked a feather from her hair.

He held the feather in front of Miranda's face. "Clean it up." He said quietly, before releasing the feather to float gently to the ground. "Yes Master, I'm sorry Master." Miranda replied, lowering her head. Caesar reached up and caressed her face, a slight smile revealing his amusement upon his face. He then moved to Jessica and took her hand. He led her out of the room, leaving Miranda to clean up. She had gathered all the feathered down and had re-stuffed the pillow. She gathered a needle and thread and repaired the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Caro stood at the door to Caesar's room. "Slave." He called her. She turned to his voice. "Yes, Master Caro?" she asked. "You will prepare to entertain Caesar tonight. He is touring the camp with his other Slave; you will be ready before he returns." Caro moved into the room and placed a wooden box and a wrapped package upon the bed and left.

Miranda moved to the bed and investigated the box. Within there was a brush, some bobby pins, makeup and a mirror. She opened the package and found a silk nightgown in a deep blue. She took it out and held it in front of her. The shoulder straps were tie-up style, and there was a split down either side along the seams from the ankle length hem line to where her hips would be. It dawned on her, Caesar wanted to be seduced by her. The thought made her feel dirty, after the way he had treated Jessica, she had expected the same treatment, but not this. She resigned herself to the task ahead of making herself ready for Caesar.

She sat at the table and ran the brush through her hair. It soon shone for the first time since she had been captured. She pinned it up so that it cascaded down her shoulders. She opened the makeup and applied a deep red lipstick. She gently brushed rouge powder against her cheeks and a light blue eye-shadow upon her eyelids. The makeup enhanced her beauty, she stood up and undressed, leaving the blue dress draped over the back of the chair, and slipped the silken nightgown over her head.

The touch of the silk was wonderful on her skin, soft and cool, but warming at the same time. It was one of the finest garments she had ever worn, considering many of the clothes that she had worn through her life had belonged to people who were dead for hundreds of years. She packed up the makeup and the brush and placed them back in the box. She tidied up the room, straightening the blankets where the box had creased them.

Caesar entered the room quietly and sat down, he watched her as she busied herself, fixing the blankets on the bed. She was dressed in the nightgown that he had selected for her; this pleased him, for it fit her form well, and accentuated all the right places of her slim body and full bust.

He moved slightly, his armour creaking. She turned at the sound, a startled look upon her face.

"Good evening, Master." She said softly. He stood and approached her. He reached up and took a lock of her hair in his fingers, and allowed the silken strands to flow through them. He moved around her, his eyes appreciating her body. She felt him move the hair from her shoulder, his presence behind her was forceful and oppressive. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and the warmth of his lips touched her skin. She flinched involuntarily; she felt his hands caress her back, and shoulders.

He pulled the shoulder ties loose from her shoulder straps, and her hands quickly went to the top of her nightgown to save it from falling and exposing her breasts. She felt the back of the gown fall halfway to her waist. His fingers traced the curve of her back and roamed around to her stomach, she tensed as his hands moved upwards towards her breasts.

She felt violated already, disgusted with herself, and hated him for putting her in this position, yet she had prepared herself, dressed herself up for him, he wanted this, not her, yet he was the Master, he had the control.

Caesar pulled her hands away from her breasts; the silken gown was released and fell to the floor. He turned her to face him. he leaned in and kissed her, his hands caressing her, a finger tracing the raised skin where the tattoo had been marked.

Everything that this man was doing didn't gel with the way the Legion treated their slave women. He broke away from her and began to remove his armour. She turned away slightly, covering her naked upper body with her arms. She heard the thump as the heavy armour was placed on the table.

There was a moment's silence, then his arms wrapped around her from behind and he brought her to the bed. He lay her down and straddled her. her eyes followed the finely muscled chest of the new Emperor of the Legion the look of desire plain on his handsome features.

She shivered in fear as he moved to claim her in his bed. She felt the hard tip of his erection press against her, and she gasped as he entered her. He set a gentle pace at first, kissing her neck and pressing her breasts in his hand. He placed his free hand behind her neck and lifted her so that she pressed herself against him. His body was warm against hers yet she felt so cold and empty as he took her. As his passion consumed him he began to get rougher in his motions. She cried out when he hurt her, but it seemed to spur him on in his passions.

When he finally finished, she was sore and bruised from his ministrations, he collapsed upon her, spent and exhausted, bathed in sweat and breathing heavily. She lay there like a bruised flower, handled by a careless child. He rolled off her and placed an arm across her. She felt insulted that he wanted to cuddle with her after the act.

She rolled over onto her side and he moved in closer, snuggling into her back. The tears flowed in the darkness as he rested behind her; he kept his arm heavy around her middle, preventing her from getting up. She was sticky with his aftermath and it made her feel repulsive, all she wanted was to wash away the shame, and smell of him form her body. She knew that there was not enough abraxo cleaner in the world the clear away what he had done to her.

She went into a restless sleep beside Caesar that night, and when she awoke, she found to her disgust that she had actually reversed positions and was snuggling into _him_. It was her arm that was draped across his side, and her hand had rested upon his chest. She moved to remove herself from his bed, but he moved a hand and held her arm in place, she pulled a little harder, but he responded by holding tighter, Miranda relented and lay her head back down upon the pillow and sighed softly. Morning could not come fast enough.

Caesar arose with the first lightening of the sky. He leaned in and kissed her as she lay in his bed. She rose when he had left and dressed in her normal attire. She made the bed and cleared up as much as she could. Jessica came into the room and placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda shook with silent sobs as tears flowed down her cheeks, the makeup that had been upon her face had run from last night's tears, causing streaks through the rouge and it was Jessica's turn to give her friend comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

The two women went down to the river and began to bathe. Other slaves were also there, bathing and washing clothes. Miranda washed her face and entered the cold water. Their Praetorian guard for the day standing a short distance away.

The slaves chatted quietly and an unusual silence caused Miranda and Jessica to look up from their bathing.

A single slave woman walked past them, the look in her eyes was vacant. She walked deeper into the water. A shout from the shore went up as the water reached her shoulders but still she moved on, deeper and deeper until her head was just above the waterline.

"Come back or I'll shoot!" an angry voice called. Jessica looked to the Legion soldier, "That's the slave master." She whispered to Miranda.

Miranda looked from the slave master to the woman in the water. She heard the crack of the rifle and the woman's head exploded. Jessica screamed and then covered her mouth in shock.

"Out of the water, Jessica, come on." Miranda said, pushing the shocked girl out of the water. The Praetorian Guard moved to their side and escorted them to where their clothing had been left they quickly dried and returned to Caesar's tent.

The Praetorian Guard informed Caesar of what had occurred and the Slave master was sent for. The two women listened from their places at Caesar's feet.

"It is believed that she was pregnant, my Lord." The slave master explained.

"So you allowed not one, but two slaves to attempt escape, and thus be killed for the attempt." Caesar said to the legion Slave Master.

"She would not come back when she was ordered to, my Lord, I had to make an example of her." the slave master tried to explain.

"There have been concerns raised over your ability to manage the slaves in this camp, Occato." Caesar began, the Slave Master looked to Caro, and then to Caesar, "My Lord, I…" Caesar stopped him, "You will face your accuser in the Arena and if you are successful, you will keep your place, if not, you will be of no further use to me, as you will be dead. Go to the Arena." The soldier saluted Caesar with a fist to his heart.

Caesar arose and turned to Caro, "Summon Marcus, inform him that his request for challenge has been granted." Caesar turned to the two women and motioned for them to accompany him.

The sun shone down upon the Arena, its metal walls splattered with the dried blood of previous battles. Caesar sat upon a platform with the two women behind him. Slaves had brought refreshments for Miranda and Jessica to serve Caesar with. The two men stood in the Arena.

Marcus was a giant compared to Occato. Both men held machetes in their hands. Caesar nodded to both, before he spoke,

"Marcus, you have Challenged Occato for the position of Slave Master, this challenge has been granted, you may begin." Caesar sat down upon the chair that had been provided for him, as the two men began to circle each other.

Marcus was a brute with his strength, but Occato was fast, but not too fast, as Marcus swung hard and sliced the smaller man's leg open as he darted past. Blood spurted form the gash. Occato managed to get a few cuts in before Marcus hacked off his hand. Occato held the bloody stump, the arteries spurting the crimson life from his body. The man creamed in pain and surprise. Marcus came up behind the stricken man and grabbed a handful of his curly hair; he held the machete at Occato's neck and looked up to Caesar.

Caesar rose from his seat and held his hand out. He made a fist but left the thumb out sideways. He turned the thumb down and Marcus neatly sliced Occato's head from his shoulders. He stepped away still holding the man's head as the body dropped to the floor of the Arena.

Miranda looked from the gory scene below to Jessica; the girl was pale and looked like she was going to be sick. Miranda quickly went to her, "Hold it in," she whispered to the young woman who was struggling to keep her stomach contents from making an unwanted entrance. Caesar spoke to Marcus.

"You have proven yourself worthy of the position of Slave Master, do not fail me." Caesar turned and left the platform, Miranda and Jessica followed, Miranda supporting a sickly Jessica.

The days began to blend into weeks. Caesar called for each girl on different nights, treating each differently. He was always rough with Jessica, but he treated Miranda as his own concubine. Caro would inform her to prepare for Caesar's company that night and she would resign herself to being his personal plaything. Jessica however, was little more to him than a vent. He pushed all his anger through her when he took her and she was often bruised and battered after being with him.

Miranda hated herself for being the 'favourite', she would always tend to her friend after she fled Caesar's room, the two women wept together often after Jessica's time with Caesar.

Caesar's men had set up three tables and the slaves had prepared a banquet, as the slaves worked they quietly talked of a small group of slaves who had managed to escape recently. Miranda watched as Jessica spoke quietly to the other slaves before Caesar called her in to help him with his bath.

The hot water steamed as he stripped his armour and underclothes. Miranda stood by ready with soap and cloth as he stepped into the bath, the water rising as his weight was added to the volume of the water. He leaned back and Miranda kneeled behind him and began to wash his chest. He sighed in contentment and ran his hand over her arms as they worked to wash the days dirt from his body.

His touch still chilled and revolted her despite the time that she had been in his possession. He leaned forward and allowed her to wash his back. When she was finished, she worked on the muscles in his shoulders, slowly massaging the knots out, and relieving the tension that he had held in his shoulders.

The news of the slaves escaping had put him in a rather bad mood, and Jessica had taken the brunt of his rage the night before. Miranda worked on trying to keep the resulting bruises minimal, but it was more the girl's mental state that she was concerned about. Jessica often went into a quiet world of her own, becoming unresponsive, even to Miranda. Thankfully, Caesar had left her alone during these times, but had turned his attentions towards Miranda more and more in recent weeks.

She finished washing her Master's body and stepped back so he could get out of the bath tub. Water streamed from his body and the steam roiled off his well-defined muscles in the cooling air of the early evening. Miranda held up a towel for him. His hands brushed hers as he took it from her and wrapped it around his waist. He dried himself and then began to get dressed, Miranda helping him with his armour.

Ten of Caesar's best Centurions would be dining with the Emperor that night. Places were set and wine was set out with fine glasses, a rarity in the puritan lifestyles of the Legion. Caesar was celebrating a victory in their push back towards New Vegas, and it was these Centurions who would be given rewards and accolades from Caesar himself for their efforts in the constant war to acquire new land and retake old lost grounds from their defeat almost three years ago at Hoover Dam.

Caesar had allowed the girls to sit beside him at the head of the table. Jessica had a fresh bruise upon her face from the night before and had hidden it with a lock of her hair, it only served to heighten her mystique and attractiveness. Both women were dressed in new clothing, and had their hair dressed up. Caesar seemed pleased with the appearance of his two slave women. The chairs that they were given to sit upon were shorter than all the rest and they sat at least a head shorter than any of the men as a result.

The other slaves began to serve the meal as soon as everyone was seated.

A fine Brahmin roast with cooked vegetables was served. Jessica and Miranda hadn't eaten so well for a long time, yet their portions were of course much smaller than that of the men.

A Praetorian Guard arrived and spoke to Caro, who leaned in to Caesar's ear as he ate his meal and whispered to him. Caesar nodded and thanked Caro and asked him to send them in.

Miranda heard this and had a sinking feeling within her stomach, she looked up at him beside her, He had put his cutlery down at the sides of his plate.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus marched in with three other men, one was bound with his hands behind his back, his body beaten and battered. Miranda swallowed the food in her mouth, it felt like an immovable lump in her throat, she reached for her glass of water and took a sip. Caesar sat back in his chair and watched the newcomers.

"My brothers, Loyal Centurions," he began, "I bring before you tonight's entertainment." He gestured towards the bound man. "This soldier is part of a group of men within the legion who assist in the escape attempts of slaves who belong rightfully to the Legion, and thus to me. He is a traitor to the Legion and will be punished tonight. Let he be an example to all men who have treason in their hearts. I am not to be crossed." Caesar took up his glass of wine and took a sip.

He waved a hand towards Marcus, "You may begin." Beside him Miranda and Jessica both stiffened.

Marcus was quick with the first strike; he grabbed the unfortunate soldier's left ear and sliced it off in one quick motion. He threw the ear to the floor in front of the man who looked at it before realising where it had come from. His eyes went wide and he surged forward trying to retrieve his severed ear, the other two guards who had accompanied the 'guest' of honour grabbed his shoulders and held him in place while Marcus took the other ear.

Jessica's breathing became ragged with shock, and Miranda found herself breathing fast and shallow as Marcus proceeded to remove fingers and toes. The man screamed,

"Mercy, Caesar! I beg of you, Mercy!" he screamed, the blood from where his ears once stood flowed down his neck and shoulders and had stained his singlet a deep crimson. He sat in a pool of his own blood, and Miranda knew that it wouldn't be long before he lost consciousness.

Caesar looked to Marcus and nodded, Marcus stepped beside the man and slashed open his belly. As his intestines spilled out over his knees and onto the floor Jessica quickly stood up with ah hand to her mouth and beat a hasty retreat to Caesar's room, where she could be heard being violently ill.

Miranda made to get up just as quickly, but Caesar grabbed her arm and held her in place beside him. She was forced to watch the man's dying moments as the Centurions laughed at his misfortune. She forced herself to calm by taking deep breaths, the trembling began to slowly subside, Caesar held onto her arm, he knew she wanted to go and comfort Jessica and get as far away from the scene of violence and death as she possibly could. He held her there, allowing her torture to continue for a few moments longer. He leaned in to her ear.

"Let this be a lesson to you as well, don't ever try to run, or I will find you and make you watch as others suffer for your sin." She nodded, and lowered her head. "Yes, Master, I understand." She felt him release her arm and brush the side of her face. "Good, go see to her, I will have your company tonight, and I don't want my room reeking of vomit." Miranda arose from his side and bowed to her master before she went to Jessica's side.

Jessica shook with her head over the bucket strands of her hair had vomit through them from her retching. She continued to bring up bile for a half an hour before her nerves calmed down, Miranda took her out to clean up, taking the waste bucket with them.

"Miranda," Jessica said softly as Miranda rinsed her hair, "I'm pregnant." Miranda stopped from raising the bucket of clean water to rinse her friend's hair again. "Are you sure?" she asked. Jessica nodded, "Yes, we've been here four months, and I'm now late by one month." Miranda took in this information, "Have you been feeling sick in the mornings?" she asked Jessica, who nodded, "Yes, but I've been able so far to hold it in, but tonight…"

Miranda wiped the girl's face clean with a cloth, "Tonight was quite a shock for both of us, I've seen a lot from when I was a nurse, but that was brutal, you almost had competition for the bucket."

Jessica looked out to the far shore of the river, "I've got to get away from here; we both do. They will take my baby away." Miranda shook her head, "But its Caesar's baby…" she paused at the look that Jessica gave her, "Isn't it?" Jessica lowered her head, "I don't know." She said softly,

"Jessica…" Miranda said bewildered, "who else's could this baby be?" she whispered to the girl.

"Antonius, one of his guards raped me three times when Caesar was with you, he said it was in my best interests to be quiet about it, he doesn't know I'm pregnant, you are the only one who does." She began to cry, Miranda held her.

"We'll figure out a way to get away from here, to escape and get to the NCR, the front lines are almost back at the Colorado River, Caesar will be moving the camp there soon, if you can hold out for a couple more weeks, we'll get a plan organised, we now know that there is a group that can help us, we just need to figure out how to get to them." Miranda told her.

"I already have a contact for them. One of the slaves gave me a name tonight, and said they would put in a word for us to them." Jessica said quietly, wiping her eyes and sniffling. Miranda nodded, "All right, just be careful." She warned, "If Caesar finds out, what happened to that soldier there will be nothing in comparison to what he would do to us if we were caught." The two women returned to Caesar's tent. Caesar ignored Jessica, who went and sat beside his throne. He beckoned Miranda to his side and placed an arm around her middle as he spoke with his Centurions. He was showing her off, the tattoo that he had placed upon her breast showed clearly with the cut of the dress that she wore.

As the evening wore on, Jessica went to a quieter part of the tent complex and rested. As the last of Caesar's guests departed, Caesar sent her to his quarters. She entered the darkened tent and lit the lanterns on the table. She heard him come in and move towards her. She made a decision, one she hoped would spare Jessica from further attentions from him, at least for a while, at the price of her own dignity, and she would help her friend in any way she could.

She stayed still while his hands again roamed her body. She turned in his arms and placed her own around his torso. When he kissed her, she responded to him, she forced passion into her actions. He was pleasantly surprised by this, and quickly stripped off her clothes, she stood naked before him.

She placed a hand on his chest and guided him to a chair. She stripped off his armour and under garments and bade him to sit on the chair. She straddled him and allowed him his pleasure with her, responding to his touch as a lover would, she moaned as he entered her, allowing him to know he finally had the power of pleasure or pain over her, giving him total dominance and control, and letting him know he had finally won.

He ravaged her throughout the night, his passions came in waves and she responded until he collapsed exhausted from their efforts, before he closed his eyes to sleep, she took his hand and kissed it,

"Hail Caesar, My Lord and Master." She whispered as she lay in his arms. She saw him smile with victory as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda's plan to keep Jessica from Caesar's bed was somewhat successful, he asked for the girl less and began to request Miranda's presence in his bed more often. They had moved camp a few weeks later to begin the push back to the Mojave. The old Caesar's camp at Fortification Hill still stood a stark reminder of the failure of the old Legion. Caesar has sworn that he would not fail, like his predecessor had. Miranda stood by Caesar's side, he held her arm in his as he pointed out The Fort.

"My men will clear out any Securitron forces that remain and we will reclaim what is rightfully ours. We will spread across the Mojave and take New Vegas, then I will have the personal pleasure of finding the Courier and having her head on a pike at the gates to the Strip." He said to her, as he gestured to the horizon. Miranda nodded, "My Master's army will strike down those who resist, and all the Mojave will bend down to his rule." She said softly. Caesar smiled and patted her arm.

"Yes, my dear, that they will, and I will have you by my side when we take the Lucky 38, Vegas is Rome, and I will conquer it as my predecessor couldn't." Jessica had been relegated to a secondary position within Caesar's 'household', with Miranda taking up more of the personal needs of Caesar, she had become more of a servant to Miranda than a pleasure toy.

Miranda and Jessica still had a plan worked out, Jessica had more time now to get things organised for their escape plan, everything was in place, and all they needed now was a time when Caesar was not in the camp.

Thankfully, the time came one evening, Caesar was out touring the new front lines when the word came from their contact to get ready to escape.

Miranda and Jessica cut each other's long hair, they placed the long strands over small pillows, covering as much as they could, they made 'bodies' out of more pillows and blankets before they changed into simple slave clothing and snuck out of the tent by lifting the bottom of the wall.

Their hearts were racing as they moved about the encampment, if they were to be discovered, they would surely be adorning a cross before the dawn, or awaiting Caesar's wrath, Miranda though that a Cross would be much more preferable.

They reached the rendezvous point, where there were five other slaves and two soldiers waiting, they were waved across to the shore of the Colorado River. There was a rope leading into the water and across to the other side. One of the men guided the girls to the rope. "Follow that as quietly as you can, there are still guards about but they will change shifts very soon, good luck." Miranda went first and made sure that Jessica was following her. it took almost forty minutes to cross the river and they were both exhausted when they reached the other side where more men were waiting to help them up.

They were handed new clothes and told to dress quickly. The two women happily discarded the slave rags. One of the men who stood guard looked at the tattoos upon the women as they changed, "Oh shit, you're Caesars women?" he shook his head, "Hide as best you can, try and get to the NCR if you can, he won't stop until he finds you." Jessica paled in the dim light,

"Don't worry, we don't plan on being anywhere near the Legion." Miranda assured him. he tossed his head away from the river, "Get going, the longer you're here, the more chance you have of being discovered, and then we're all fucked." Miranda helped Jessica up and they moved quickly into the night.

Back at Caesar's camp, their disappearance had been discovered. Caesar flew into a rage, he ordered that his two slaves be found and brought back to him alive, putting high bounties upon their heads and sending several groups of men out to track down the two women. He worked fervently on his plans to get across the Colorado River and into the Mojave. The missing slaves, especially Miranda, never far from his thoughts, thoughts of what he would do to them when he had them back foremost in his mind.

The moon was their only illumination as they made their way through the Mojave. They reached Novac in the early hours just before dawn and rested within the shadow of the big dinosaur.

They awoke to birdsong and the movements of Brahmin in the nearby corral. Jessica sat in the shade of the Dino and they spoke quietly.

"I don't know where I'm going to go," She admitted, "I don't even know if I want this baby, Miranda, how can I bear the child of Caesar, and if it's not his, how can I bear the child of the man who raped me?" she asked, her face a paragon in misery. Miranda looked at her, "This is your baby too, I can't tell you what to do, but I don't know what I would do in your position myself, but you have to decide if you are going to have this baby, or…" she said, leaving the though unfinished.

They walked south, through Nipton, which had taken a turn for the better and was now resettled. A lone Cross and a memorial carved with a laser was the only indication that the Legion had massacred an entire town, leaving only four people alive after running a 'lottery'. Miranda had heard there was work there and had a thought to stay. Jessica seemed to be undecided; she went quiet when Miranda asked her if she wanted to stay. "Sleep on it, we'll decide in the morning." She said to her. Jessica was gone when Miranda awoke, there was a note left on her bedside table.

_Miranda, Thank you for your friendship, I must continue on my path alone. My dearest hope is that I can bring myself to choose to keep my baby despite its parentage; I am still not sure what to do. So I am heading to the NCR through the Mojave Outpost. I would rather you not follow me, lest Caesar's men who are working in the NCR controlled regions find us both. I don't want to be his plaything ever again. I appreciate everything that you have done for me, for us. Your sacrifices for me will never be forgotten. Again, I thank you._

_-Jessica._

Miranda read the page again and folded it up. She then went to the local bar, where she had heard there was work.

"I hear you're looking for someone to help out around here?" she asked the man who owned the bar.

"Yeah, cooking, cleaning and helping to care for my two girls. There's going to be some bar work involved as well, you got experience?" he asked. Miranda nodded, "Yeah, I used to work a bar until there was a change in management." He looked her over,  
"Right, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Angie." Miranda replied, "Angie Williams."


	11. Chapter 11

She worked hard, cleaning the bar that night, the amount of dirt and dust that she scrubbed from the tables and floor was disgusting. She and Sally would never have let their place get that bad. Eric, the owner of the bar thanked her for the hard work she had put in and offered her a room free of charge as part of her employment.

She set to work, cooking for the patrons of the bar and for Eric and his two young daughters. It soon became apparent that there was no school for the children, nor was there a decent doctor in town. Though she was trying to keep a low profile she couldn't help but put forward an offer to be the teacher for the small two room school that was incorporated into the Nipton Town Hall.

With Amelia and Dana, Eric's two girls, they cleared the school rooms of broken desks and damaged fittings. Soon the school rooms were ready, scavenged pencils stood in tin cans, pre-war books and magazines were placed on shelves and ready for the children to use. Angie, as she was now known, was finally feeling like she was free and achieving something good, instead of being at the mercy of an evil man.

The months passed with the community coming to know and trust her, she worked days in the school, educating the children, and any adults who wanted to learn, and nights working the bar. Her hair grew back to shoulder length and with it, her beauty returned with her smile.

Eric commented on this one night when they had closed. He sat at the bar with a whiskey in hand while Angie cleaned. "You're smiling a lot more these days, something going right for you?" he asked. She favoured him with a grin, "Yes, my life before coming here wasn't the best; it was a very hard place to be where I was. My friend, the one I was with when we arrived, she decided to move on, I wish I knew where she was, but it's probably safer that I don't know." She said as she sipped a Nuka-cola. Dana came into the bar rubbing her eyes and holding a teddy bear. Angie turned to her and smiled. "Hey kiddo, can't sleep?" the little girl rubbed her eyes again and shook her head, "Read me Grognak Angie?" she asked, Eric looked at his daughter, "What do you say Dana?" he asked her.

"Please." She said the required response. Angie smiled, "Okay sweetie." She took the little girl's hand and they went up the residence.

The next day was a Saturday, the kids were out playing in the sunshine. A man from the Mojave express came in to town. He told the news to Eric who looked grim.

"The Legion has crossed the river at Nelson, and from accounts they are also coming up from the south." He said to one of his patrons. A stranger at the bar watched Angie as she cleaned the top of the bar with a damp rag. The top button of her blouse had popped off with wear and tear and her cleavage was exposed a little. As she leaned over a little further to reach the other side of the bar her shirt opened a little and two red intersecting lines could be clearly seen against the pale skin of her chest. The man drank deeply and finished his beer, leaving five coins upon the bar.

Eric took up the coins, and called after the man, "Hey, this ain't a Vegas Casino! I don't trade in Legion coin!" Angela came up beside him, frowning, he looked at the coins in his hand and then at her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, she had gone as white as a sheet, "Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, and headed into the kitchen to stir the Mole rat stew on the stove.

She should have run that night, but she had grown attached to the two girls, and she had made a home here in the last eight months that she had been free. Now the Legion had crossed the river and they were close, too damn close.

The bar was quiet the next day, even though there were plenty of patrons; the news had brought in more men to drink away their woes. Angie was busy serving when three men came in fresh from the road. They each asked for a bottle of water. When she turned away to get their orders, one watched her like a hawk from beneath his hat. Eric came out and helped her to serve, the three newcomers watched her as she headed back into the kitchen to cook some food for another patron.

"What's that lovely young lady's name? Asked one of the men,

"That's Angie, she's our school teacher when it's not the weekends, and she works here other days." The man nodded, "How long has she been here?" Eric thought as he cleaned a glass, "Oh about six months, maybe more." The men looked to each other and returned their attention to their drinks. Eric went to serve another patron as Angie came back with the food platters.

As she walked back past the three men at the bar and collected a fresh glass for a patron, she heard a voice that she had hoped never to hear again. "Hello, Miranda." Caro said, from beneath the hat he wore, she froze, the glass slipping from her hand to shatter at her feet. Eric looked up, "You all right, Angie?" he asked, "Yes, fine." She replied. As she looked at him, her eyes told a different story, and he looked confused.

Caro spoke again, "You have two choices here, Miranda. You can come with us willingly, or we can take this entire town and kill each man, woman and child while you watch, starting with the owner of the bar, and his daughters. History will repeat itself at your choice, or not, at your choice. He has no desire to eradicate this town, He only wants you back. We are not leaving here without you."

There was the sound of a rifle being loaded and cocked, "Yes, you are." Eric said, holding the shotgun to Caro's head. Miranda turned to him, placing her hand over the barrel. "Eric, it's alright, I have to go." She said sadly.

"Angie?" he asked her, confused, "No, My name is Miranda, and I was an escaped Slave, I was one of Caesar's slaves. Thank-you for your kindness" She explained to him, she turned back to Caro, "Let's go." She said, coming out from behind the bar. Caro took the lead, with the other two disguised Praetorian Guard following behind.

She walked with her head down and a feeling of numbness and hopelessness deep in her heart. She walked with her eyes upon the ground, following Caro's feet.


	12. Chapter 12

They bound her hands outside of Nipton and headed for the hills to the south. They arrived hours later at the Legion Safe house. She was led through the first room and down the stairs.

Caro indicated for her to sit upon one of the three beds. "Caesar will be here tomorrow. You should rest until then. Welcome home." He said, the spite in his voice was apparent. He left her in the lower room. She heard the men speaking quietly in the room upstairs.

She lowered her head into her hands and wept, despair finally catching up with her. she lay down upon the bed and tried to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of the outside door opening and closing, more voices, greeting each other, and another voice she dreaded.

"Where is she?" Caesar asked.

"She is downstairs, Caesar." Caro answered. She heard footsteps upon the stair and she quickly sat up on the bed. She kept her head down, a picture of misery and repentance. He stood at the doorway, Caro and another Praetorian guard behind him.

"Hello, Miranda, or is it 'Angie' now?" he asked coldly. She didn't answer him.

He came and stood before her. "I much prefer Miranda." He said. He grabbed her throat and pushed her back upon the bed. "You have no idea how upset I was to discover you both had run away, do you not remember what I warned you would happen if you tried?" he growled at her, his anger quite evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she rasped as he tightened his grip on her throat. "What was that?" he said, "You're 'sorry'?" he hauled her up with his hand still gripping her throat, she raised her hands to grab his wrist to help support her weight as he hauled her upright.

"You're sorry that you were caught. That much is evident." He said, releasing her throat and turning away from her in anger. She coughed harshly and rubbed her neck.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked.

"No, Master, I did not." She replied. He turned and struck her hard. "You lying whore." He said and struck her again, she curled up and tried to fend off his blows, "Master, I am telling you the truth! Please, I have slept with no other man than you since my escape!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and put her on her feet, he shook her roughly. "If I find that you have lied to me woman, you will feel the full force of my wrath, for now I'm inclined to believe you."

He pushed her back down onto the bed where she sobbed. Caro came up to Caesar. "Take the town, enslave the women and children and kill the men." He said, Miranda cried out, "No, Please Master, spare them I will do anything, please!" she got off the bed and onto her knees, her hands raised in a pose of begging.

"I beg you, please, spare them, they have done nothing wrong." Caesar stood over her, terrible power emanating from him. He caressed the side of her face and then struck her again.

"Don't you dare speak to me unless I speak to you first! Their sin was harbouring you, something they will pay dearly for. You will learn from this lesson, as you should have learned the first time, that I will find you if you escape, and the next time, I will not be so lenient." He turned and left her upon the floor of the safe house, weeping.

The fires that lit the sky burned for days as Nipton suffered again at the hands of the legion. Caesar had Miranda brought up so she could witness the destruction of another of her homes. His promise fulfilled he turned to her and kissed her with an evil passion that caused a mortal dread to pass through her veins like bitter ice.

She walked behind him; the collar was tight, reminding her of her renewed status as his slave. The chain clinked with each step she took. He pulled hard on the chain if she slowed, causing her to stumble. Surrounded by his Guard and chained as she was, there was no hope of escape.

They camped by a burnt out farm, and there within his tent, Caesar took her back to his bed.

He was not gentle with her, focusing all his anger upon her, she was bruised, battered and bleeding when he had finished with her. The next day she walked with a noticeable limp behind him.

They arrived at the forward lines shortly before sunset that day. From as far as the eye would see tents of Legion soldiers were arrayed in neat lines. Mongrel dogs walked with their handlers, slaves with heavy burdens hobbled past, while others died and rotted upon crosses. Miranda wondered if he would have her adorning a cross this day, or would he be in a mood of mercy.

They entered his complex of tents in the middle of the encampment. He handed the heavy chain to Caro, who led her into the back tent where Caesar's room was. He attached the Chain to Caesar's bed and left her to await the Master's pleasure.

He entered hours later, she had gone to sleep sitting up against the bed. He removed his armour and sat on the bed beside her. She awoke when he stroked her cheek. "I think I preferred your hair longer, but this is a nice look for you too, you will have to grow it out back to the way I like it." He reached down and unfastened the chain, but left the collar attached. He took her still bound hands and brought her up to the bed beside him.

His quick hands had undone the buttons on her shirt before she knew he had undone them. His hand caressed her left breast and fingers traced his mark upon her flesh. "I told you that you would be mine forever." He said, leaning down to kiss the mark.

"But you tried to run, and that is not acceptable." He whispered, his voice raised goose-bumps upon her skin as his lips brushed against the swell of her bosom. "Where is my other slave?" he asked her quietly, dangerously.

Miranda took a deep shuddering sigh, "She fled to NCR territory, Master." She said her throat thick with fear and loathing.

"Why didn't you go with her? You two were thick as thieves." He said, moving his attentions to her neck, and the heavy collar there. He moved to the buckle and began to unfasten it.

"She left during the night, when I was sleeping, I decided I was safe in Nipton, and took work there." Miranda explained.

"Why did you run?" he asked her, his hands beginning to roam over her body,

"Jessica was… she…" Miranda's eyes filled with tears as she thought of her friend out there alone with a baby, "She was what?" Caesar asked, leaning back with his eyes narrowed.

"Pregnant." Miranda sobbed and held her face in her hands. Caesar moved away from her and went to the door of his tent. She heard him speak with Caro a moment, before he returned to her.

"We will find her." he said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed Miranda, pushing her into the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Caesar took her on a tour of the camp. They stopped at an array of crosses, several men were tied up upon them.

Caesar turned to the woman on his arm. "Do you recognise any of these men?" he asked. She refused to look at any of the men upon the crosses. He grabbed the back of her head by the hair and forced her to look up at each face. She passed Eric and two men that she remembered from the night of her escape.

"Do you recognise any of these men?" he repeated, shaking her head for emphasis. "Yes, Master." She squeaked. He looked up at the men, and then turned back to her. "Point out the ones you recognise." He released her hair and pushed her toward the men. With a shaking hand, she pointed out the two men who had helped her escape. Caesar came up beside her.

"Anyone else?" he asked her. He watched as the tears streamed down her beautiful face. She deserved this for her betrayal; he felt nothing for what she was going through. She looked up at the last man; Caesar knew there were three that she would identify. Miranda's eyes caught Eric's

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, before she raised her hand and pointed to him. Caesar pointed to each man and they were cut down from their crosses. He led her away back towards his tent.

That evening the three men were brought before Caesar and Miranda. Marcus was there, waiting with his tools of torture. Caesar stood behind Miranda as Marcus began his deadly work.

The ground was soon covered in blood and screams of the tortured men pierced the night. Marcus was covered in gore up to his elbows. Miranda tried to run to the back tent, but Caesar grabbed her from behind and held her in place.

"Watch what your actions have caused," he hissed, "This is because you didn't heed my warnings." He kissed the nape of her neck as the first man died. She struggled against him slightly, but he held her tighter. She wept as the second man died at Marcus' ministrations. Eric looked stricken when Marcus hauled him up and moved him to the bloody floor.

Miranda turned in Caesar's grip and placed her hands upon his armoured chest, "Spare him please, Master." She said, imploring him, "You say that you can show mercy, please show it to this man, he has done no wrong. The other two men were the ones who assisted in my escape; this man has only kept me safe during my time away."

Caesar released her roughly and stepped around her. He strode up to Eric, stepping over the bodies of the two traitorous Legionaries and looked at the man bound before him. He leaned in close.

"Did you sleep with her?" he asked, voice full of venom, "Did you sample her delights? Did you fuck her until she screamed in ecstasy and clawed your back until it bled? Did she whore herself out to you or the degenerates that you served?"

Eric shook his head, "No, Caesar, I never took Angie to my bed, nor do I believe that she took anyone else during her time with us, she was dedicated to the children, trying to make sure that they got a decent education." Caesar looked at the wretch before him; he drew back a fist and struck Eric hard, "Her name is Miranda." He turned his attention to Marcus "Grant him a quick death." He said to Marcus and returned to Miranda's side to watch the quick execution that Marcus dealt Eric.

Miranda's legs went weak and she sank to the ground in shock. Caesar grabbed her arm and held it, she settled upon the floor, an arm raised in Caesar's grip. She watched as Marcus severed Eric's head, his body falling forward with a heavy thud. She mourned for him, and for the man's two young daughters.

Caesar had her returned to his rooms, where she was again chained to the bed to await his pleasure. She did not have to wait long. For some reason, the sight of blood and violence seemed to turn him on. It sickened her. Caesar stood before her. "This is how your life will be from this moment on: You will be my slave in every sense of the word, you will serve my meals, assist me in bathing and dressing and serve me in my bed, as you have been. Your collar will never come off, you will never walk alone amongst the men and you will accompany me during my tours of the camps." He leaned closer to her. "I said it before, and I will say it again, one last time." He gripped her chin in his hand. "

"You are mine, Forever."

The camp packed up and moved two days later, heading deeper into the Mojave, the large Dinosaur in Novac, where she and Jessica had rested months ago, came into sight. A former NCR Sniper was causing all sorts of problems from the mouth of the beast, the people there were resisting as much as they possibly could.

Caesar was angered that one man could cause so much damage to his campaign. Several Centurions had been killed by this one man. Miranda was taken to be by his side when the solution was to be carried out. One of the Legionaries hefted a Fat Man; he took aim at the Dino and waited for the mini-nuke to be loaded. Caesar watched from behind polarised glasses and waited.

The legionary looked to his commander, Caesar nodded and pointed to the Dino, "Blow the dog to hell." He commanded. The mini-nuke launched perfectly. It hit its target with a flash and the characteristic mushroom cloud and a cheer came up from the assembled men. Miranda turned her head to Caesar's shoulder and closed her eyes against the flash. She felt his hand on her arm as the ground rumbled with the explosion.

As the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the Dinosaur mascot of the town of Novac but a smouldering slag of green fibreglass and twisted metal.


	14. Chapter 14

They continued past and camped upon the dry lake in the shadow of Helios One. Miranda worked quickly with the other slaves to prepare her Master's chamber. She prepared his food and waited for his return from the front. There was a commotion in the front rooms.

"Clear the way for Caesar!" Caro shouted with an urgent tone to his voice. Miranda moved to the doorway and found Caesar being carried into the tent, Caesar was covered in blood. Miranda quickly cleared the table of food and placed a clean sheet upon it. The men brought him into his room and placed Caesar upon the table. He groaned in agony.

Caro looked to her, "Help him." he ordered, Miranda nodded, "I need a med-kit, healing poultices clean bandages, surgical instruments, and alcohol for disinfectant and Med-X for the pain." Caesar grabbed her arm, "No drugs." She looked at him, "But Master," she began, Caesar gripped harder to make his point clear.

She nodded and looked to Caro, Caro nodded and turned to gather the items she had requested. Miranda quickly put the men to work, she had them apply pressure to Caesar's wounds, he cried out at the pain. Miranda placed a leather belt between his teeth.

"Bite down on this when the pain gets too much, Master." She advised. She quickly wiped away what blood she could and scrubbed her own hands with hot water. She covered her head with a scarf, wrapping and end around her mouth so that only her eyes showed. She asked one of the guards to roll up her sleeves while she held her hands up.

She had the men hold him down while she looked over his wounds. Caro returned with fresh bandages and the equipment she asked for.

"What happened?" she asked Caro as he came up beside her.

"That sniper got a few shots at us, Caesar took three hits that we know of before we got him out of there, he was fortunate that the bastard didn't get him in the head, but we finally got the enemy."

Miranda sighed, she could just let him bleed to death. This man that lay before her had caused her so much pain and agony through her captivity, he had her hunted down when she escaped, his military had taken friends and family from her, he had forced himself on her, yet strangely, he had also shown her affection.

She took a deep breath, "Where's the Legion Doctor?" she asked Caro. Caro shook his head, "Sniper got him yesterday when he was working on field."

"Great, so I'm the only one here with any medical training." Miranda said to herself, she moved to Caesar's side. "Everyone except Caro, you, and you, Out!" she ordered the assembled men.

There were protests that a mere woman dared to order them out, "The less bodies in here, the less chance of infection and the easier it will be for me to work on saving his life." Miranda countered. Caro looked at her, Caesar spoke up, his voice tinged with agony.

"Do as she says." He rasped. One of the senior Praetorian Guard protested, "But, Sir…" he began. Caesar grunted in pain, "Do it." The men filed out quickly all but Caro and the two guards she had indicated. Miranda grabbed a patch of linen and mopped up the blood as it seeped from the wounds. "Go and scrub your hands as clean as possible." She ordered them; the men quickly went and complied.

She got to work quickly, checking the damage, washing away the blood and dirt with purified water, Caesar watched her as she worked to clean the wounds. She had a determined look upon her face. They were alone for mere moments before the guards returned.

She handed a pad of linen to one of the guards along with another bottle of purified water. "Keep irrigating gently," she instructed, "I need to see if I can get to the bullet." She picked up the forceps and tweezers and paused looking at Caesar, "This will hurt, are you sure you won't take anything for the pain?" Caesar shook his head, "No filth, no drugs." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hold him still, please Caro." She asked the Praetorian Guard beside her. When he was in position, she began to explore the wound by touch and feel through the medical instruments. Caesar tensed and arched his back with the pain, Caro and the other guard held him down, while the third guard gently poured water into the wound. Miranda found the first bullet and gently moved it, she watched carefully for any upwelling of blood, and she was satisfied when there was none.

She held the bullet up to the light in the grip of her tweezers. "There's one, two more to go." She put the bullet on a tray and began to pack the wound with a healing poultice. She took up needle and thread and stitched up the wound tightly.

She then went to work on the next one in his arm. She moved over to the other side of the table, his eyes never left her. This wound was trickier than the first as the bullet has settled near an artery. She wiped nervous sweat from her eyes, but managed to get his blood in them, she squinted at the pain of the blood in her sensitive eyes and turned away, wiping furiously with the scarf. She grabbed a bottle of water and rinsed the blood from her eye before returning to Caesar's surgery. Caro looked at her, "You're all right?" he asked, she nodded, "Yeah, blood hurts like hell when you get it in your eyes." She took another look at the wound.

Caro, I need you to take the bullet out for me, I have to hold the artery else I might nick it and he'll bleed out and die, I'll grab the bullet then you take over and I'll hold the artery, then you very gently pull out the bullet." Caro moved to her side and watched as she took up the tweezers and took hold of the bullet while the other guard irrigated. Caesar tensed again, but she could see he was getting weaker from blood loss every moment that his wounds were still open.

She knew time was running out, and she still had one more wound to attend to. She quickly looked over her patient before she pressed her little finger into the wound against the artery. She watched as the weakening pulse of Caesar was held at bay and the artery deflated slightly. She nodded to Caro, "Do it, slowly, gently… there." Caro moved as directed and removed the bullet. Miranda gently released the pressure on the artery, the tiny tube refilled with blood and inflated, pulsing softly. She sighed with relief.

She checked Caesar again, his eyes were closed and he had lost consciousness, the sheet beneath him was soaked with his blood, as were her clothes and her arms to the elbows, she checked his pulse and his gums, his blood pressure was dropping, and his gums were beginning to pale with the lack of blood in his system.

"What is his blood type?" she asked Caro.

"I think its O-Negative, why?" he asked. Miranda looked at Caesar, "He needs a blood transfusion and quickly. Fortunately for him, I have the same type." She turned to the med-kit and grabbed some surgical tubing and two needles. She slipped one end of the tube over each needle and found a vein in his arm, she found her own vein and slipped the needle in her arm first, allowing the blood to flow into the tube, she kinked the tubing, stopping the flow before it got to the end, and skipped the other end into Caesar's arm.

"I hope you're right about his blood type." Miranda said as she watched her blood flow into his arm.

She tied the tube against her arm with a strip of cloth, making sure that the blood still flowed.

The men watched her as she continued on with the work

The last bullet came out easy, it was obvious that there were different calibres used, which mean that there was more than one shooter. She was exhausted from stress and the transfusion when she finished. She tied off the thread from stitching up the wound and put down the sewing needle.

"I've done as much as I can for now." She said weakly as she unwound the scarf from her head and taking the transfusion needle and tubes from both her arm and Caesars. Caro looked from Caesar to her. She was very pale and visibly wavering on her feet. She took a step away from Caesar and then collapsed in a faint, knocking the tray of instruments over as she fell.


	15. Chapter 15

She awoke a day later on a cot that was set up next to Caesar's bed. He still slept deeply. She felt weak. Caro sat in a chair nearby. He noticed that she was awake and left the tent. When he came back, he handed her a bowl of Brahmin soup. She took it gratefully, as she was starving. She sipped the warm soup feeling strength return to her.

"I think I must have given him more blood than I thought." She said groggily. Caro looked at the slave woman before him, her colour had returned but she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked over to Caesar, his colour was good. She checked over the dressings that had been placed over his stitches, they were clean and free from pus. She was still unsteady on her feet. She noticed that she was in clean slave rags.

Caro spoke up when he saw her looking at her attire. "When you collapsed, we had to clean you and change your clothes before we put you in the cot beside Him." she nodded slowly, "Thank-you." She said. "How long has it been?" she asked him.

"Just over a day since you operated on him, he hasn't woken yet." She put aside the bowl of soup and stood up unsteadily. She approached Caesar's bed and gently placed the back of her hand upon his brow, he had good warmth, natural warmth to him. She picked up his hand and felt his pulse, it was strong. His hand gently squeezed hers and he opened his eyes to her.

He smiled at her, he remembered a little of the events that brought him to his bed, bandaged and in an agony that burned like fire. She was there, her touch awakened him. he reached up and touched her cheek affectionately. She was pale and drawn, and had dark circles under her eyes, but he knew that she had saved his life.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Sore, but I will survive, and hungry." Miranda went to get him some food, but Caro stopped her, "Stay with him, I will go." He said, she returned to his bedside. She helped him to sit up, propping him up with some pillows. Caro returned with the soup and received orders from Caesar. When he left, Miranda fed him and changed his dressings. When he had been fed, she told him to rest. Caro entered while Caesar was sleeping.

"When can he have visitors?" he asked her. "Tomorrow, if he feels up to it." She replied, as she watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Caro nodded, "You should rest as well." She nodded and bade Caro goodnight, it was the first time that she had done so, and he seemed surprised. "Goodnight, Miranda." He replied and left Caesar's tent. Miranda lay down upon the cot beside Caesar's bed and closed her eyes.

Her thoughts drifted to her family, her two nephews. In her darkest moments her thoughts often went to the two boys, she hoped that they were safe and well, knowing that they would have been recruited into the ranks of the Legion, training to become Legionaries. She then thought of the man who lay upon the bed beside her.

She had lived in fear of him for so long that she had never thought of him as vulnerable. She had held his life in her hands, she could have quite easily caused him to bleed out and die, but instead she had given him her blood. She rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes. As she stared at the roof of the tent, it dawned upon her, she _loved_ him, in a strange, fucked up way it made sense.

He gave her more affectionate attention than he had done with Jessica; he had said she was his favourite. He had dabbed at a bloodied lip he had given her on one of his rougher moments with her. She wondered if he was capable of loving her. She slept restlessly that night, her mind going to happier times with her family and then returning to her memories of Caesar, lying in his arms, awakening after their first night together with her arm around him, and him not wanting to let her go.

Regardless of what she thought or felt, she was still his slave, His property. There would never be freedom for her, she would forever be his, and at the mercy of his temper. She rolled over onto her side and stared at him, he was awake as well, and staring at her.

Caesar shifted back in his bed and pulled away the covers, inviting her to join him, not demanding, inviting. She arose from the cot and slipped into the bed with him. He kissed her gently, and she responded. They did not make love, nor did they simply fuck, they lay there in each other's arms. She was careful of his wounds. She broke their kiss and stroked the side of his face. He smiled at her.

"How is your pain, Master?" she asked him.

"Better, now." He replied, a little white lie, for she could see the pain in his eyes in the dim light of the tent. She smiled at him softly. He reached up to her neck and removed the collar, dropping it over the side of the bed to land with a thud on the ground. His hands gently traced the markings that the collar had left. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. She listened to his breathing as it became even and normal, and placed her head upon his chest, she listened to his heartbeat and soon she too drifted off to sleep.

The next day Caesar sat up in his bed, and received a few visitors. Caro stood to the side of his bed as his Legate arrived to bring news of victory, and of resistance. The Courier had organised a military force, consisting of Securitron robots and an assemblage of fighting men and women from the communities around new Vegas.

The NCR was going to be a no-show; The Courier had burned that bridge at the second battle of Hoover Dam. The Legion held their lines valiantly and there was somewhat of a stalemate. Helios One had been taken by Legion Soldiers, and the administration had been taken over quickly, cutting the power from Vegas. The Dam was going to be another big win if they could manage it.


	16. Chapter 16

Caesar's men were pleased to see him awake and alert, there had been concerns over the Legate's ability to lead, he was more accustomed to giving orders that had been handed down to him, rather than making decisions on a scale larger than just military issues.

Miranda stood in the shadows and watched everything. When Caesar began to tire, she looked to Caro, who nodded. He asked that Caesar be allowed to rest, forcing other petitioners and well-wishers to leave. Miranda moved to be by his side. He motioned for the nightsoil bucket; they helped him to relieve himself. She went and fetched a bucket of warm water, while changing the nightsoil bucket. She washed his wounds. And spoke quietly to him,

"Take it easy, Master, I know this campaign is of great importance for you, but you must not overdo it, you lost a lot of blood a few days ago, and doing too much too soon will take a toll upon you." She wiped down his muscled chest, and gently wiped around the stitches upon his shoulder and arm.

"I know, and I also know who gave me their blood so I could live, it appears that you save my life twice in one day." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. He pulled her towards him and held her against his chest.

"In this society, the worth of a woman is much less than that of a man or a dog, but you have proven your worth to me, and are deep in my thoughts and affections. You hurt me deeply when you ran, and I had to punish you for your transgressions." He said softly, kissing her hair. "I obviously cannot release you from slavery, it is not something that is done, but is there anything that you would ask for, that I can provide?" he stroked her hair gently.

"There's nothing I can think of right now, Master." She said, sadly, knowing that her freedom was forever denied her. He lifted her away from him and looked at her,

"Just because you are a slave, does not mean that you are a prisoner. I have trust in you again, that is not something that I will give to you again, should you break it by attempting to run again. You have certain liberties, especially as my personal slave, my woman. You are at the highest point a slave woman can be without being a man." He explained.

"You are free to walk about the camp, but there will be an escort with you at all times, you understand, I must keep my woman safe from herself, and others." He gently touched the tip of her nose with his forefinger. "Now, I will rest, then later, I would like to see if I can manage a few steps." Miranda nodded, she had suggested that he wait until after a few more days before trying to walk, but the man was determined, he wanted to be back in the seat of power.

Caesar walked slowly to the throne, with Miranda and Caro's help, it had taken two days for him to get to the point of walking more than five steps without falling exhausted into Caro's supporting arms. Caro helped out when he could, He took over some of Caesar's duties, such as touring the camp and making sure morale within the ranks was good, checking over the new recruits and assisting Caesar in the planning of his Campaign.

The camp moved ahead again, having taken out much of the Securitron army at the 188 trading post, Boulder City still stood in ruins, and the Dam was taken while Caesar watched from his throne, Miranda by his side. They walked slowly across the wall of the Dam, dead and dying Brotherhood of Steel soldiers along with New Vegas Military soldiers littered the wall. Men from the legion cheered Caesar as he walked the wall, and raised the Golden Bull upon the flag poles.

Vegas stood upon the horizon, the remains of the Courier's army stood in the wasteland between them and New Vegas.

Caesar stood beside Miranda at the entrance to the command tent. He was dressed in full battle armour; the final battle for New Vegas was upon them. His massed forced had surrounded the city, and allowed a day of grace for anyone who wished to quit the City; his Frumentarii had returned and informed him that the Courier had fled the city.

Miranda kissed Caesar and placed his helmet upon his head. "Return to me safe and well, My Lord." She said. He smiled, "I will, for tonight we will sleep in the Lucky 38." She tightened up the chin strap on his helmet and he checked his weapons "Before you leave me to go into battle, there's something you should know." she said, stopping him, he turned back to her, her eyes looking deeply into his for the reaction to her news. "I'm pregnant with your child." He had noticed that she often looked a little pale and sickly in the last few months of the campaign, and now he knew the reason

He took a deep breath and embraced her, "I will win Vegas for my unborn child." He said, as he kissed her. He broke the kiss; his passion still flowed through her senses as he moved away from her. a determination to see this battle through, take Vegas and return to the slave woman that he loved.

From the fields outside the battle zone Miranda watched. Caro and another guard stood by her, as protection. She heard the calls of the men and the firing of weapons as the Legion attacked the remains of the Armies of New Vegas. She retired to the command tents when the heat got too much for her, she paced anxiously as she heard the explosions of missiles and weaponry exchanges upon the field of battle.

It was a bloody affair, but in the end Caesar and his legion had won the day, and the city of New Vegas. She was summoned from the command tent by one of the Frumentarii, to join Caesar at the head of the army. Caesar, the Emperor of the Legion stood proudly, the blood of his vanquished enemies, drying, staining and glistening fresh upon his battledress.

"Behold!" he cried, blood upon his face, "New Vegas, the Rome of our time!" he said, as the gates were flung open. He took Miranda's arm and they entered the gates first, with the Praetorian Guard surrounding them both. His soldiers followed him, cheering all the way.

Miranda looked up at the man whom she had come to love, through the hardships that he had forced her through, her capture, subsequent slavery and the cruelty that he had shown had been tempered by the small mercies that he had afforded her and the affection that he had shown for her.

He had come to love and appreciate her, a mere slave woman, despite the fact that she had broken the trust he placed upon her by escaping with the other slave. He looked at her as she walked beside him, but two steps behind. They stopped at the steps of the Lucky 38 casino. The wreckage of two securitron robots lay upon the steps, their screens blank, and their missile banks empty. The damage done was plain upon the walls of the Gomorrah, along with the bodies of the prostitutes and their patrons that had been killed in the final assault.

Within the Lucky 38 several men in suits were kept kneeling, bound hand and foot. The Omertas, the Chairmen and the White Glove Society leaders were all bound before Caesar. The Three Families.

Caesar looked at the stupidly grinning face on the massive monitor. Yes-Man it was called.

"Why, hi there, Friend! I'm Yes-Man, I'm here to help you in any way I can!" the machine beamed. Caesar took off his helmet and looked at the machine. He turned his attention to the three families from his vantage point on the walkway above the penthouse floor.

"There's a change in management, in case you hadn't noticed." He said darkly to the Three Families, Miranda stood to the side knowing what was to come, and not liking it one bit. She moved away quietly into the bedroom and awaited Caesar.

She heard the voices of the men of the Three Families speaking in turn; she heard the orders for them all to be taken and crucified, he had no use for them. She looked out over the Mojave wasteland and was lost in the stark beauty of it. She didn't hear him enter the room.

"It's a beautiful view, especially from here." He said to her, she turned to face him. She was shrouded in the setting sunlight through the windows of the Penthouse. He saw a golden aura about her in the rays. She saw the blood upon his crimson armour. In the light, he truly looked as the God of War must have. She went to him and began to unbuckle his battledress.

"You are truly carrying my Child?" he asked her.

"I believe so, I have been feeling unwell for the last several weeks of the campaign of a morning, sometimes lasting the day, and I'm… well, I'm _late,_ by at least a month, maybe more." She said.

He took her into his arms as she placed the final piece of his armour upon a nearby table. They watched the sunset together within the penthouse of the Lucky 38 while his men removed the members of the Three Families of New Vegas form the Lucky 38 to their waiting crosses.

She would never be a free woman, not even when their Son was born, nor would she ever try to escape.

She would always be a Slave for Caesar.

Her love for him ensured that.

Thanks for reading guys, I wasn't too sure where I was going with this for a while, but I hope that you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Any reviews that you'd like to give would be greatly appreciated, thanks again for reading! I have two other stories up at the moment, Daughter of Steel, and A Hard Road. Feel free to read and review. More Fallout stories coming soon, and some Skyrim/Oblivion stories as well!


End file.
